His Favorite Color Is Blood, A PewDieCry Fanfic
by iRussie
Summary: What would you do if you met a winged man, turned into a neko, went to a school with a fuckton of monsters spouting bullshit that you didn't understand, went to a monsters-only hotspring, and befriended a sand-bender, A shapeshifter, and a nerdy wizard? Ryan would have hot sex with a vampire. (HOLY SHIT, 100 VIEWS? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS, Y'ALL HAVE HORRIBLE TASTE)
1. Chapter 1: Why is he biting me!

_Mmmhhmm, son, I changed his last name to Smith. HOW FUCKING GENERIC IS THAT?!_  
><em>Welp, in this chapter, apparently Cry meets a hotfuck of a man who constantly sniffs him and occasionally bites his neck on the way to a new school ('Rosario + Vampire' much?). The man claims to be a part of a species of vampire known as 'Ai', this clan being one that the members mate for life to an unknowing partner that is drawn to them by fate. Apparently Ryan is this man's 'Bishie' (HHEHAHSHHAHAHAHAHSHHAHHAHAHAA get it?), as they call the submissive human counterpart of the vampire, due to a certian scar on his body that he was born with. AND NOW CRY HAS TO 'MARRY' A MYSTERIOUS WINGED MAN, YAY!<em>  
>..-~oxo~-..<br>Chapter One: Why the fuck is he biting me?!

Ryan Smith had always been a free spirit.  
>Free enough that he had decided that he would enroll in a mysterious school in the middle of the woods with no other civilization for miles around.<br>"What the fuck is this place? Can't imagine the creepy bastard that decided 'Hey, guys, let's build a school in the MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING WILDERNESS, SHALL WE?'" Ryan mumbled, more than slightly agitated that he was walking through the (seemingly uncharted) forest right now, the 'trail' made up of small, mossy pebbles aligned in a crazy pattern through some overgrown woods.  
>"Damn this place and all that it stands for to Hell.."<br>"What's that about Hell?"  
>"GYAH!" Ryan yelped, startled, tumbling down to the grass below.<br>The person who the cheery voice belonged to smiled brightly, he was pretty damn tall. Ryan, for some reason, blushed at the sight of his face, scurrying up as he realized the man was sniffing him with a curious look in his... What the fuck... Red eyes? He wasn't albino though! Strange.  
>"Ehm... Excuse me?" Ryan questioned, his mind a clusterfuck of "WHAT-THE-HELL-IS-THIS-MAN-AND-WHY-THE-HELL-ARE-HIS-EYES-RED".<br>The man looked up, smiling brightly. "Hey, Ryan! I can't imagine how you got into this school.. What with your extreme human aura, that is."  
>...Human...Aura? What the FUCK, was this man on DRUGS? He was human too!...Right?<br>No, he had to be!  
>But then he realized something. "..Why the hell do you know my name?"<br>"Because I'm fabulous." he chuckled. "My name is Felix, by the way. You probably knew that already, what with the scar.."  
>Oh shit. How could he know?<br>Ryan had this weird-ass scar on his lower back with a clusterfuck of intricate designs with the word 'FELIX' spelled out in the center. Why this was here was a mystery to Ryan, all he knew was it looked like a really fancy tramp-stamp.  
>But then he realized this 'Felix' had wings.<br>Big-ass, black, feathery wings, protruding out of his back, inbetween his shoulder blades.  
>"Hold up a second bro, I need to check for the scar real quick." Felix said, scooting back in to lean over his shoulder, reaching for... HOLY SHIT HE WAS GOING FOR THE PANTS.<br>"W-W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"  
>"Calm down!"<br>"YOU'RE TOUCHING MY ASS, DUDE! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!? YOU'RE. TOUCHING. MY. ASS."  
>"People will hear!"<br>"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"  
>Felix had, by this time, had quite enough and bit Ryan's neck before he could say another word.<br>Ryan's eyes widened as some of his blood spilled past Felix's mouth, the rest going in.  
>Ryan sputtered a bit, but soon faltered and weakened in Felix's arms, eventually passing out.<br>The last thing he heard was the sound of a gust of wind and feathers rustling, and, feeling himself encased in warmth, soon let the darkness envelope him.  
>..-~oxo~-..<br>Ryan felt a warmth, soon waking up in what looked like an infirmary.  
>"Oh, you're awake."<br>A nurse with long, brown hair and a soft smile caught Ryan's vision, as well as Felix, wings folded neatly behind his back, smiling and waving.  
>Memories as to why he was here rushed back to him.<br>"Y-Y-You're a-"  
>"Yep. I am Felix Kjellburg, a Vampire of the Ai clan. And you're my bishie."<br>Bishie... Bishie.. Ryan regconized this word and couldn't belive that the Nurse didn't explode for Felix uttering that single, horrid, Japanese freak-label.  
>A man with wings was calling him his man-wife.<br>No, a fucking vampire was calling him his man-wife.  
>"Wh-What the Hell?!"<br>"It's fine, Ryan. Being a bishie isn't so bad. For instance, I'm the bishie of a man named Toby Turner. You get treated like royalty and the sex is great!"  
>"WHAT THE FUCK?! SEX?!"<br>"Shh, Marzia, he dosen't know all the details yet." Felix chuckled, patting 'Marzia''s knee softly.  
>Ryan then realized he was naked.<br>He was fucking naked.  
>"What did you do to me when I was asleep?!" Ryan demanded.<br>"Relax, Felix just had to do the ceremony." the nurse smiled,  
>"What the hell is this 'Ceremony'?!"<br>"Look in the mirror, bro."  
>And so he did.<br>Ryan had a pair of cat ears protruding straight out of the top of his head, and a tail was wrapped limply around his hips.  
>"Now you won't be sensed by the other students and eaten." Marzia said, smiling.<br>"But without the other part, there's no telling he might be claimed."  
>The nurse giggled and playfully slapped his shoulder, Ryan then noticing she also had ears and a tail. "You crazy kids wait until after the explainations, then we'll go to the hall."<br>Ryan awaited his explaination.  
>"You see, Ryan, you and I are a part of a group of monsters called 'Ai'. We Ai are divided into two groups- The bishie, who is the submissive as well as the one with trademark animal ears, and the Depuri, the dominant- Which is what I am. We Depuri have wings in varying colors. The Depuri and the Bishie are paired at a pace in which the Bishie dosen't normally know what is to come, but normally the Depuri had that knowledge all along. This school is made entirely to teach the Ai how to properly love eachothe-"<br>"WE'RE TAUGHT HOW TO HAVE SEX?!"  
>"In all basicality, yes." said Marzia.<br>"OhgodohshitohfuckwhyamIherewhatthehellisgoingon-" Ryan grasped his hair, sputtering his confusion unintelligably.  
>"Oh, by the way, untill I have sex with you, there's always the possibility that another Depuri will come along and steal you- These being the impatient ones that won't wait for their own Bishie to come along."<br>"T..This is a d-dream, right?!"  
>"Nope."<br>"Nada."  
>"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"<p>

..-~oxo~-..

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this ball of shit (If that's even possible)._

_Writing Hetalia is waayyyy easier..._

_Welp, comment, rate and all that jazz.._

_**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**Ryan discovers the horror of classes here at Weston High!**_

_**See you then!**_


	2. Chapter 2: THESE CLASSES ARE FUCKED

_Ahoy there!_

_Thank you so much to Miyo-Nani for taking the time to favorite this crap!  
>I will be looking forward to doing a collab with you, friend!<em>

_I also plan to read your stories!_

_Now on with the show!_

_(Also, check my Tumblr for a picture of what Cry's uniform looks like, and more!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: THE CLASSES HERE ARE FUCKED.<strong>

"WhatthefuckwhatthefuckWhatthefuckwhatthefuckWhatthefuckwhatthefuckWHATTHEFUUUCKKKK!"

"Calm down, babe."

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!"

Ryan's first day at school meant a whole clusterfuck of stuff was happening right now.

First off, the school uniform for a bishie was basically a fucking maid's dress in all it's entirety.

Second, everyone in the school seemed mental- Just letting the crazy talk of 'mating' and 'Ai' and 'Vampire' fly past them like it was completely and utterly normal.

Then, there was Stephano- Felix's best friend that had this necklace with an amulet. Apparently if he took it off, he would go crazy and the entire place would be drowned in sand. He would also turn into a statue after 5 hours.

And lastly.. Instead of books and pencils and shit for your classes, you got lube and sextoys. Fuck that.

"Hey bro!" Felix shouted, waving over to Stephano, as he was walking to the school with a thick book in hand. The golden-winged man didn't notice at first, but as soon as he snapped the book shut he looked over, waving as he ran to catch up with them.

"DUDE YOU GOT YOUR BISHIE?! I have to wait another month for mine, until then I just get normal, boring classes." Stephano said, sighing. "Oi! What's your name cutie?"

Ryan blushed and scowled, whacking the top of Stephano's head with the bag he was carrying.

Felix chuckled. "It's a guy, you know."

Stephano stopped rubbing his head and gapsed. "HOLY SHIT! You mean you're a DUDE?!"

Ryan promptly kicked Stephano in the balls.

"DUDE! OW! GOD YOU KICK HARD!" Stephano bent over, cringing, but Felix and Ryan left him behind as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>"Alright class! It's time for your lesson! Everyone, grab your bishie- Go to the private rooms~! Oh God I'm so pumped for thissssss-" the teacher, a strange Bishie with pig-ears and pink hair (who seemed extremely perverted, or just drunk) sang, raising a fist to the air.<p>

Felix grabbed Cry's arm, leading him off to a room marked "F.K. and R.S.".

"WAIT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-"

But as soon as the door shut, without explanation, Felix just kissed Ryan.

No, scratch that. He _made out_ with Ryan.

And there was tounge.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>xx R18 AHEAD!<span>**_ xx

* * *

><p>The two broke for air, Ryan gasping, grasping onto Felix's shirt.<p>

"Damn.." he mumbled.

He had _so_ not wanted that.

And yet he liked it.

It was like there was a new function in his body that wanted to be with Felix, and nobody else.

Felix leaned in to nip Ryan's neck, a little bit of blood seeping out of yesterday's wound. Ryan flinched a bit, but for some odd reason, he enjoyed the pain. Only a little bit was fine, he supposed.

'_It's about to happen,'_ Ryan thought, '_I'm going to loose my virginity to this guy.'_

_'..Why am I fine with that?'_

Felix reached up Ryan's skirt, stroking his inner thigh.

"Oh my Godd.." Ryan moaned, feeling Felix get closer and closer to his member when-

"OK YOU CRAZY KIDS, TIME TO SWITCH CLASSES!"

"...Damnit."

"...I have mixed feelings about this, actually, I think it ... Might be alright." Ryan smiled, looking over to Felix.

Felix chuckled. "Just you wait, Ryan. Just you wait."

* * *

><p><em>I do plan to write another chapter today.<em>

_Stay with me babes._

_Love you all._

_Rate, comment, all that fancy jazz._

_Have a swell day._


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

_I had this written out._  
><em>I had it fucking written out.<em>  
><em>FUCK YOU, CONNECTION.<em>

_*The Luxembourgish dude is my OC.*_

_(Thank you for the tips, Miyo! I will hold them dearly to my chest-area where my heart resides!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Trouble<strong>

_The black haired girl scowled after looking over the pictures of her precious love, with some ungrateful little shit that was in no way deserving of Felix's God-like looks._

_"I want him dead."_

_"B-But Jennifer-"_

_"I want the kid DEAD." Jennifer growled, having stood out of her desk chair with a loaded pistol pointed at her bishie from across the table, her silvery wings spread in a threatening manner._

_"Y-Yes, alright, ok!" the Luxembourgish albino squeaked, "I-I'll get my gun now!"_

_"Damn right you will." Jennifer hissed, relaxing her grip on the black metal as she slowly sat down._

_"...Ehm.. How?" Karl squeaked, closing his eyes tightly in preparation for the screaming._

_"Go to their school. Befriend them- Gain their trust. Get the kid alone; Then stuff a bullet through his damned brains."_

_'Sounds morbid.. But I really do need the money...' thought the rabbit-eared assassin, gulping. 'Do it for Brother.. Do it for brother..'_

_"..Y-Yes, ma'am."_

* * *

><p>"YOU, SIR, NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP."<p>

"But your ass is adora-"

Kick.

"...I saw the panties.. _So _worth it.." Felix said as he fell to the grass, sprawled out with a bloody nose from the force of the act.

"I-IT'S DRESS CODE, _DRESS CODE I TELL YOU!"_ Ryan squeaked, looking over to Stephano (Who had been chuckling and watching the bickering unfold) for support. "Tell him!" Ryan said, his face's pigment similar to that of a tomato and his ears flattened close to his head.

"Yeah, Felix! You gotta do it with your _dick_, not your _eyes_!" Stephano joked, earning a knee to the balls, causing him to fall out of his seat in the bench.

* * *

><p><em>"Where are they, where are they..?" Karl wondered aloud, searching around the school grounds for any sight of the brunette and the familiar blonde that he had never met, but Jennifer never stopped obsessing over.<em>

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and the trio ran to get to their dorms. Stephano was number E-24, rooming with a nice unclaimed bishie named Char, as Felix and Ryan roomed together in E-25- So quite often, the three students stayed in E-25 and chatted, which is what they did tonight.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'It's getting late, I should search in the dorms..' Karl thought, using his rabbit genetics to jump onto the windowsill of a random dorm that had the curtains open. "Jackpot." Karl spoke, jumping down to get his lockpick out of the bag he carried.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Partial R18 ahead*<span>**

* * *

><p>Stephano waved to the couple, exiting the dorm as Ryan shut it after him. He didn't even notice the precsence behind him. When Ryan turned around, Felix took Ryan into a passionate kiss.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The albino fiddled around with the lock for a moment before finally opening it. "Got it." He loaded his gun.<em>

* * *

><p>The two parted for air, gasping. "N-Not now, Felix, I didn't plan to loose my virginity today-" Ryan rambled, before Felix cut him off. "Love doesn't need scheduling." the blonde whispered, feeling around to reach up Ryan's dress, the brunette then letting a small whimper as he was groped.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Karl opened the window and jumped in, pointing the gun at Ryan.<em>

* * *

><p>Ryan was currently hazed by lust and want, so he couldn't care less if there was someone else in the room or not. He clutched Felix's shirt.<p>

_'Oh, God, they're such a cute couple.. Why do I have to do this...?' _Karl thought, loosening his grip on the weapon, faltering a bit.

Felix turned around and glared daggers at the intruder, the couple still holding eachother, one of which too lusty to care.

"What do you want?"


End file.
